


Standard of Happiness

by Notadate (sixbeforelunch)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/Notadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No wonder he used to come home as little as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard of Happiness

Vala sings in the shower. Loudly. And badly. She sings annoying pop songs off key and gets the words wrong and sometimes she wakes Daniel up out of a sound sleep because even on weekends she insists on getting her shower at 8AM sharp.

Vala leaves her stuff everywhere. Cosmetics in the bathroom. Hairdryer on the dresser. Stockings on the back of the chair in the office. Bra hanging over the shower curtain rod in the bathroom. He's tripped over her shoes more than once.

His closet is no longer his own. His clothing has been relegated to one small corner, crowded and wrinkled, to make room for Vala's ever-expanding collection of shoes, trendy dresses, skirts, and more shirts than any one person could possibly need. Her accessories collection has taken over entire drawers in his dresser.

There are tampons in his medicine cabinet. The perfume that Vala bought and then never even wore spilled in the dresser and ruined most of his socks.

Vala comes out of the bathroom naked and dripping on the carpet. Daniel laughs.

"What?"

Daniel just shakes his head and Vala puts her hands on her hips. It's a funny image, her standing there glistening wet with a towel wrapped like a turban on her head and it makes him laugh harder.

"What?!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you can't sing?"

Vala sticks her tongue out at him and takes the towel off of her head, shaking her hair out and dropping the wet towel on the floor. She crawls into bed next to him, making his t-shirt damp with her hair.

For ten years, Daniel's home was his own. It was arranged the way he wanted it, kept clean by the twice-weekly visits of his cleaning service. It was quiet, it was orderly, and no one ever left barrettes in the bed for him to stab himself on when he rolled over in the middle of the night.

No wonder he used to come home as little as possible.

Daniel wraps his arms around Vala and kisses the top of her wet hair and laughs again, because he really can't help himself. Vala looks at him.

"You're beautiful when you're happy, you know that?"

Daniel swallows hard and stares up at the ceiling. His eyes burn. But, of course, it's allergy season and he hasn't changed the filter in the air purifier yet this month.

Vala sings in the shower. Badly. And he loves her for it.

fin


End file.
